To Heart
To Heart is the debut single by Fromis_9. It was released on January 24, 2018 and was the group's official debut. The group held a special showcase to promote the song, which was broadcast live on Naver's VLive app. They held their debut stage on January 25, 2018 on Mnet's M Countdown. Lyrics Nagyung|Nag}}/ 오 빛나는 땀방울도 Gyuri|Gyu}}/ 언? 가 만날 널 위해 흘려왔어 Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo 새로운 세계가 열릴 듯 멀게만 느껴질 때 힘껏 달려갈 거야 Heart to heart to heart 바래왔던 만큼 기다린 미래에 우리의 소중한 마음이 너에게 느껴질 때 그때는 닿을 거야 Heart to heart to heart 예쁘고 당당하게 포기는 안 하고 싶어 Seoyeon|Seo}}/ 서툴지만 부탁할게 Jiheon|Jih}}/ 응원하는 마음으로 날 불러줘 Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo 새로운 세계가 열릴 듯 멀게만 느껴질 때 힘껏 달려갈 거야 Heart to heart to heart 바래왔던 만큼 기다린 미래에 우리의 소중한 마음이 너에게 느껴질 때 그때는 닿을 거야 Heart to heart to heart 예쁘고 당당하게 포기는 안 하고 싶어 새로운 세계가 열릴 듯 멀게만 느껴질 때 힘껏 달려갈 거야 Heart to heart to heart 바래왔던 만큼 기다린 미래에 우리의 소중한 마음이 너에게 느껴질 때 그때는 닿을 거야 Heart to heart to heart 예쁘고 당당하게 포기는 안 하고 싶어 |Rom= Nagyung|Nag}}/ o binnaneun ttambanguldo Saerom|Sae}}/ eonjenga mannal neol wihae heullyeowasseo Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo saeroun segyega yeollil deut meolgeman neukkyeojil ttae himkkeot dallyeogal geoya Heart to heart to heart baraewatteon mankeum gidarin miraee uriye sojunghan maeumi neoege neukkyeojil ttae geuttaeneun daheul geoya Heart to heart to heart yeppeugo dangdanghage pogineun an hago shipeo Seoyeon|Seo}}/ seotuljiman butakhalge Jiheon|Jih}}/ eungweonaneun maeumeuro nal bulleojweo Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo saeroun segyega yeollil deut meolgeman neukkyeojil ttae himkkeot dallyeogal geoya Heart to heart to heart baraewatteon mankeum gidarin miraee uriye sojunghan maeumi neoege neukkyeojil ttae geuttaeneun daheul geoya Heart to heart to heart yeppeugo dangdanghage pogineun an hago shipeo saeroun segyega yeollil deut meolgeman neukkyeojil ttae himkkeot dallyeogal geoya Heart to heart to heart baraewatteon mankeum gidarin miraee uriye sojunghan maeumi neoege neukkyeojil ttae geuttaeneun daheul geoya Heart to heart to heart yeppeugo dangdanghage pogineun an hago shipeo |Eng= Nagyung|Nag}}/ Oh, even the glistening sweat drops Saerom|Sae}}/ Were dropped to be able to meet you one day Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo As if a new world may open up And you feel distant I’ll run over with all my strength Heart to heart to heart As much as you have wished for When our precious hearts Are felt by you Then it’ll reach you Heart to heart to heart Beautifully and confidently, I don’t want to give up Seoyeon|Seo}}/ I might be lacking but I ask a favor Jiheon|Jih}}/ Call me as if you were supporting me Woo~ woo woo woo Woo~ woo woo woo As if a new world may open up And you feel distant I’ll run over with all my strength Heart to heart to heart As much as you have wished for When our precious hearts Are felt by you Then it’ll reach you Heart to heart to heart Beautifully and confidently, I don’t want to give up As if a new world may open up And you feel distant I’ll run over with all my strength Heart to heart to heart As much as you have wished for When our precious hearts Are felt by you Then it’ll reach you Heart to heart to heart Beautifully and confidently, I don’t want to give up }} Videos Category:Discography Category:To. Heart Category:Single